Preview: Not you Planned Ending
by anime666
Summary: This is a preview for a chapter in my story "Not your Planned ending" If you like this chapter then maybe you should read the story : draco has to make a choice...Will Sara's confession stop him? Draco/OC


**Preview for a chapter in "Not your planned ending"**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Draco stood there,rain drenching his hair and clothesashepointedhis wantat the person he held most dear. But he hadtodothis. Damn that look in her eyes that said she understood, that she accepted this...that she _forgave_ this act of trechary. He wanted her to fight back, like she was known to do. But deep down inside he knew that wasn't what she would do. But he had to do this! It was his job..his right to follow his lord. And he knew that she knew this! But then why...why was she looking at him with such a look of betrayal and bizzare acceptance. Damn her! The annoying hurt in his heart at even the thought of this act was un-bearable, but the look in her eyes as she grabbed his wand and aimed it at her own hear was to much.

"Draco...If this is what you feel is right...as much as I would like to stay here with you and the people I love, I can't stand in your way..." She said with a eerie calm, though her voice trembled slightly. Was it trembling in fear? was she afraid of what he would do? If so then why was she gripping his wand to aim over the spot where her heart was? When he tried to pull him want out of his graps she tightened her hold, keeping it in place.

"I'm not afraid of death, I once wished for it." She whispered, as if she had been reading his thoughts. "So if your the one who ends it for me, I have no reason to complain." What was she talking about? She had every reason to complain! She had reason to scream and hit him and do much worse if he hadn't taken her wand! At his baffled look she laughed softly. Her eyes showing amuzment that was beyond him. As if she knew the answer to some puzzle that he had yet to figure out.

"Dont you understand Draco?" _'Obviously not.'_ he thought and gave her a quick shake of the head. His mind wasscreaming at him to get this over with while she was still not protesting. His heart gave a small throb at that thought, and he felt the familliar lump build in his throat. What was he supposed to do? No, he knew what he was _supposed_ to but what was he going to do? His thoughts were running around in his head and he had no idea how to sperate them...but the stinging in his eyes told him that this was wrong. All wrong..and he had no way to fix it.

Sara smirked, so he really still dodn't know about how he felt for her. Her own eyes wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow them. If her life meant sparing him more pain..then she would give it up for him. "Oh Draco...It's because I love you. I _love _you so much I'm willing to give my life for your dreams...please don't cry love.." She whispered as she saw clear tears hoton his cheeks. He frowned at the words and aimed his wand again, not that it had ever left the spot on her chest.

"I..."He swallowed down the truth. He needed his perfectly placed lies, now more than ever. "I _don't_ love you.." He whispered and saw as she blinked back her own tears. She looked away, her own heart breaking. If that was the truth then it wouldn't be hard for him to do this. "Then kill me." she whispered, small amount of pain in her voice that made his heart clench, " I forgive you for this draco.." She whispered and closed her eyes, allowing small tears to escape.

He gulped a few times, letting his bleach blonde hair fall in front of his eyes before turning his head away, he couldn't look at her when it happened, couldnt see the light leave her eyes and know it had been all _his _fault. His fault that he had killed the one he loved. Yes, now that it was too late he realized he loved her. Perfect fucking time. He sighed and closed his eyes one more time. Willing himself to stop hearing her shallow breathing, or how the wind rushed through the trees and the birds seemed to scream at him.

No, it was time for him to face his destiny. His that he would choose alone. He looked her in the eyes and....

_____________________

**If you wanna find out what happened then please read my story 'not you planned ending' I dont even know what I'm gonna have him do -.-'' any ideas? Please write so in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character Sara.**


End file.
